1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a rocker mechanism that can be used to reduce fuel consumption in a vehicle with an internal combustion engine, especially one having V-cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are in the prior art many mechanisms which attempt to resolve the problem of saving energy. In certain such mechanisms, which are least costly, air exhaust gas is recycled inside cylinders which are not operative. The disadvantage with these systems lies in the fact that the reduction in fuel consumption is not substantial. Other more efficient mechanisms are designed to close the inlet valves of the cylinders that are to be put out of use. But those mechanisms are usually of a complicated design, hence costly to manufacture.